Broken, Confused, and Messed Up Love New
by Alice4.0
Summary: Kogarasumaru gets invited to the GST Team Vacation hosted by none other than Sleeping Forest. What happens when his feeling for Ringo become a problem for his everyday life will he be able to control it?  I suck at summaries just read.
1. Chapter 1

OI (hey) I have read plenty of fanfic's and I finally just took a chance and wrote my own so here it is. Remember it's my first one so it's gonna suck and so is the grammar so if I have mistakes tell me so I can fix them. Anyways here it goes there may be a lemon I'm not sure if so I probably won't explain the graphic parts I'll probably do what led up to it and then something , something, something you get the picture anyways her it is oh and I don't own Air gear Ito Ogure does.

(Ikki x Ringo, Kazu x Emily, Akito/Agito/Lind x Nakayama I may add more later so yea Enjoy!)

Flying… it's simple… if you know how. When we were younger Ringo always told me the knack to flying was to hurl yourself at the ground… fearless… and miss. I was stupid enough to take it literally so I jumped. I remember Ringo screaming my name as I fell that 50,000 feet to my death. But the wind picked me up and carried me and I fuckin soared. I mean i was actually flying. I also remember when I finally touched the ground again and told Ringo how I had flown so high up with the wind blowing through my hair… but when I did she didn't smile a happy smile, she smiled a broken one, and didn't do a very good job at hiding it either but… back then… I didn't know why… now… I do

"Ikki, hey Ikki. That's it, wake the hell up class is over!" Kazu screamed at the top of his lungs receiving looks and eye rolls from classmates.

_God people could yell loud and by people I mean Kazu. _Ikki thought to himself before slowly opening his eyes.

"What jack ass" Ikki unhappily replied to his rude awakening even though he probably needed it

"Get up we have practice today" Kazu said in his why the hell didihave to wake him up voice

"Shit!" Ikki screamed realizing the situation as his vision became clearer little by little, until he saw everything straight and normal instead of blotchy and swiggly.

Ikki quickly placed his AT's on his feet and was out the door with Kazu heading to the track behind the school where Kogarasumaru usually practices. When they got there Ikki was surprised not to see Ringo but he wondered quietly to himself instead of blurting out like usual. She was probably practicing with her own team Sleeping Forest speaking that the GST was coming up. What surprised him though was to see her walking with a guy across from where Kogarasumaru was currently sitting, he strained his eyes to see better and whad'ya know it was ka… ka… ka fish eyes. Then out of nowhere cam a voice that interrupted him.

"Oi! Ikki-Kun!" The lavender headed girl yelled as she practically bounced over to Ikki and the rest of the members from Kogarasumaru.

"Oh hey Kururu" Ikki only acknowledged her even though It wasn't just Kururu Emily, Nakayama, Kaname, and a few other people from TTT were trailing behind her.

"Kogarasumaru all it's tuners and members were just invited to the GST Team Vacation" She said excitedly.

Ikki's face expression was currently unimpressed and so was his voice. "What the hells that."

Kururu blinked "umm…well…I uh…I don't know but hey there's Ringo maybe she'll know" Ikki tried to stop her from calling her name but it was to late. "Oi Ringo-Chan can you come here a sec!"

Ringo looked around until finally noticing Kururu and the rest of the group. She and Kanon made their way over to Kogarasumaru and Kururu's group of TTT members.

"What is it Kururu-Chan" Ringo asked with a happy, curious, and a little bit of confusion in her voice.

"Do you know what the GST Team Vacation is " Kururu asked happily

"Of course she does Sleeping Forest host's one every time a new GST nears" Kanon answered for her trying to piss Ikki off and it worked.

"I'm pretty sure she can answer for herself fish eyes" Ikki said In an agitated voice.

They stared at each other, both had the upper hand, speaking that they sized up to each other pretty well. They stayed like that until Ringo began feeling awkward and said something. "Umm so why were you wondering Kururu is Kogarasumaru planning on going."

Ikki and Kanon snapped out of it and Ikki answered "Well I just heard about mind explaining what it is glass monkey" Ikki said trying to strike a nerve on her, and of course it worked.

Ringo's aura changed deadly and her eye twitched momentarily before she mumbled something under her breath and returned to normal but with an irritated smile.

"Well the GST Team Vacation is when all the teams in the GST are accepted to come to an island on a personal jet carrying all there belonging's team members and tuners. The island has practice grounds and digital battle arena's if you wan't to practice against other teams. Also you get your own dorm with five bedrooms that hold 3 people each, that's 15 people, there are three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a game room. Also all the food on the island is free and so is the whole trip. Oh and I can't forget you can also hang out on the beach, but each team id required to have at least three hours of training each day."

"Sounds like an actual dream come true." Said Emily with sparkle filled eyes.

"When is it" asked Ikki with just a little interest showing in his voice.

"You leave tomorrow so I would decide soon" Answered Kanon once again trying to piss Ikki off, and succeeding once again.

The team debated in a circle until finally they decided yes. "Great!" Said Ringo with a smile on her face. "The jet leaves tomorrow at the airport, be there at 7:30… A.M"

"Yipee." Said Emily in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry I know it's early but how about all of you come to our house I'll make sure to wake you up on time." Said Ringo hoping they would accept speaking Ikki lived there anyway.

"yea yea they'll come Ringo go home and get some sleep I know you were up late last night." Ikki said remembering seeing her constantly get tools, go back to her room, then put those tools up and get more.

Ringo blushed. "you know about that." She said embarrassed.

"It's kind of hard not to when I saw you pass back and forth from your room, and the closet." he replied.

"Oh that remind me Kanon's staying over tonight too since he has to come with me." Ringo said making sure Ikki was completely caught up.

He wasn't very happy with the fact either. "Great." He said aware of what his voice sounded like.

Kanon and Ringo said their goodbyes and left. Once they were gone several teases about Ikki being jealous of Kanon were passed and responded with punches and kicks from Ikki.

Well there's the first chapter I'm already writing the second one so it should be out on Tuesday or something but ya suggestions for future chapters and mistake telling are encouraged. Thank's for reading. Comment and Review.

I 3 u


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter yay well Disclaimer I DON'T OWN AIR GEAR ITO OGURE DOES THANK YOU. Spoiler they might kiss in this chapter and by they I mean Ikki and Ringo so just saying and the reason I'm not sure is because I'm writing this before I even started writing this chapter and probably will not edit it if they do kiss so anyway enjoy.

The team parted ways and under the command of the crow got packed and ready to come over at six, but when Ikki got home he wasn't happy at what he saw, which was Ringo at the stove with Kanon right behind her helping. "Ringo why the hell are you not taking a nap!"

"Ah! Ikki… I um well…I just… just wanted to cook dinner for the team when they got here and Kanon said he'd help so yea." Ringo was barely awake when she answered and looked about ready to pass out.

"Well get some sleep me and Kanon will finish dinner." Ikki answered hoping she'd say okay and leave it at that, but also not happy to have to help fish eyes out with anything.

"Are you sure Ikki I don't wanna make you?" Ringo answered in a sweet and sincere voice that could make anybody who wasn't use to her using such a thing fall in love with her then and there.

"Yea I'm sure here I'll take you I have to put my stuff down anyways."

"ok." she said half awake. Ikki took her hand and led her to her room careful not to trip her. Little did he know she would fall on her own and he'd have to catch her. Halfway down the hallway her legs gave out.

"Ah Ringo!" Ikki dropped to his knees under her and caught her softly in his arms.

The bad thing was how they landed he didn't land next to her or under her he landed right on top of her, of course he didn't crush her he stopped himself with his arms above her head. He landed with one leg in between hers and the other on the outside of her legs. Then she opened her eyes now completely awake staring straight at him.

When she realized his and hers position and the situation she blushed hotly along with Ikki but then his faded and his eyes became calm and so did his expression. "Ikki." She asked softly after her blush had faded.

Ikki's heart raced. _What's this feeling it's weird it's like it's telling me to do something. _Then as if it was by an uncontrollable urge he leaned in.

She didn't stop him for some reason she let him get closer and closer till their lips were just inches apart. She heard his hand close into a fist just above her head before he closed the distance between them.., she kissed back. She closed her eyes softly and fell asleep with his soft lips on hers.

He pulled away slowly and heard Kanon's voice. "Is she in bed yet?"

Ikki looked back at her sleeping face and answered. "Yeah just let me put my stuff up!"

Ikki softly picked her up making sure not to wake her knowing there was a chance she would ask him about the previous events and he wouldn't have an answer for it. He opened her door with his foot and entered; slowly placing her on her bed he covered her up and exited. Then dropped his bag and A.T's off in his room and headed towards the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen Kanon told him to just set the table and he'd take care of the meal Ikki smirked "yea yea I'm on it."

Kanon smiled evily before starting a conversation about a certain someone. "so Ikki… Ringo"

Ikki paused and then started setting the table again. "What about her?" he answered in a plain voice.

Kanon continued. "Do you love her, Like her or… is it something else." He smiled when saying the last part of his sentence.

Ikki didn't stop this time but still answered. "I don't know… and what do you mean by something else?"

Kanon smirked before answering. "I mean is it a feeling you get when you're around her?"

Ikki stopped completely this time. "Maybe…I'm not quite sure what it is."

"Hmm…ok whatever." Kanon continued his job, and Ikki resumed setting the table for the ten or eleven people coming depending if Kaname came with Kururu or not. 10 or 20 minutes passed before Kanon and Ikki finished their jobs and the team arrived.

The team ate dinner and talked making the house echo causing Ringo to wake up from her sleep. She immediately remembered the moment before drifting off to sleep and blushed._ Maybe it was just a dream…yea that's it a dream. _Then she heard the laughter and loud conversations from below, including the word fuck continuously being said by none other than Agito.

She quietly exited her room and walked down the hallway. Emily and Nakayama were the first's to notice her.

"Ringo!" they shouted at once somewhat startling the barely awake girl.

Ikki blushed but quickly turned away before everybody fell quite, greeting her and then returning to their conversations. Ikki's eyes followed her as she walked out of the living room into the kitchen where Kanon was quietly playing his guitar. She walked over to the fridge and got a glass of water. Then Kanon noticed her.

"sup." He said.

"Hey." She answered tiredly.

"Something wrong?" He asked curiously while placing his guitar in its case.

"Kinda."

"What is it?"

"I think I kissed Ikki." She said trailing off.

"Whad'ya mean by think you kissed him you either did or you didn't." He answered somewhat meanly.

"Well I was tired I can't remember if it was a dream or if he actually kissed me." She said in a soft and confused voice.

Kanon smiled "Then ask him."

Yay two chapters in two days I'm on a role.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter yay ok her we go I write fast so this is why I'm updating so quickly anyways I'm also writing another story Air Gear again it's pretty cool so read it the first chapter should be out sometime today anyway her we go.

Ringo blushed "A…ask him" she stuttered.

"Yeah" Kanon replied.

"Are you sure I don't think I can" she said it as if she never wanted to hear those words again.

"Yes Ringo just ask him come on I'll get him in here"

"Wai-"she was cut off by Kanon who left immediately after Ikki entered the kitchen.

"Yeah Ringo" Ikki said running a hand through his messy hair. This caused Ringo to blush.

"I-" she started but was cut off once again but this time by Ikki.

"Is this about the kiss" Ikki said looking away.

"Mmm… so it was real" Ringo said quietly.

"Yeah" he answered in a bored voice while still looking away.

"Why?" she asked.

Ikki's eyes momentarily opened in shock. "What do you mean…why?" he asked scared of what she meant.

Ringo kept her head down and practically whispered. "I mean why did you kiss me?"

"I-" he was interrupted by Kazu screaming from the living room. "Yo Ikki!"

Kazu walked in the kitchen and saw Ikki and Ringo. "Oh…am I interrupting something" he asked surprised.

Ringo stood up. "No of course not" she quickly walked out of the kitchen looking at the floor.

Kazu looked to Ikki who had his eyes on the door Ringo had left through.

_Well the hell did I just see? _Kazu thought while still staring at Ikki.

"Well I'll be in my room" Ikki said before slowly exiting the kitchen while running one of his hands through his spiky blue hair and the other in his pocket.

Kazu stood there for a second thinking…_what the hell is going on between those too._ "Oh well nothing I can do" he said out loud while yawning before leaving the kitchen.

After a while the team was finally passed out at 1:00 a.m. except for Ikki who was wide awake staring at the ceiling thinking of her and the answer to her question. Then before he knew it Ringo Was walking into his room at 6:00 telling him to pack and get ready for the jet to leave.

He got packed and walked down stairs in to the living room where everybody else was packing up their stuff and getting ready, and of course the girls had to change so Ringo took them to her room and told them to change, she also guarded the door from Onigiri until he gave up and came back with two black eyes and bruises everywhere.

At 6:45 they headed to the airport and at 6:55 boarded the jet. Since Ikki was up all night he fell asleep immediately and woke up in the middle of the flight. Everybody else was currently asleep Ringo who was currently staring out the window. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She must have realized him because she turned to him and gave him a bright smile that could lull any child to sleep by just staring at it.

"Something wrong Ikki?" she asked him sweetly while placing a hand on his.

Ikki blushed feeling her hand on his, it was soft and warm but…he liked it. "I was gonna answer your question from yesterday if you still wanted to know." He said while staring straight ahead.

"Oh you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable though." She said trailing off.

"nah it's fine."

"Oh ok then…go."

There's chapter 3 well chapter 4 should be out tomorrow. Bye Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Ikki leaned forward in his seat and started his explination. "I honestly think you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time ya know just a…accident"

Ringo leaned back in her seat and stared out the plane window. "Oh"

Ikki turned towards her and raised n eyebrow "you sound dissapointed".

Ringo's eyes opened and she blushed "I was just thinking!"

"Sure you were" he answered smartly.

Ikki started laughing.

"Shut up it's the truth jerk" she mumbled back.

But Ringo was laughing right along with them and before they knew they were landing on the island. _

When Ringo had finally finished showing Kogarasumaru around the island they made some plans to.

"Ugh I'm tired is it lunch time yet" Emily whined

"Well there's still an hour but we started early so you guys can go but I'm gonna stay behind"

Kazu wiped his head with a towel "You sure Ikki"

"Yea I have a trick I'm trying to master" Ikki stretched.

Emily started towards the door "Well good luck"

The team followed after Emily and soon Ikki was alone in one of the training arenas. He began practicing his trick. He went to one of the far corners of the arena. Next he put one of his feet in front of him. Then spun his front foot around before jumping to one side, landing on his right hand and then pushing off of it. When he was in midair he aimed towards one of the wall targets and kicked a sharp blast of wind shattering the target into almost nothing. The pile of almost nothing landed on the ground creating a small dust cloud where it had fell. Then he heard a clapping slow clapping almost in an evil slow way if that made sense.

"Well well Storm King not bad" the figures hands fell to his sides before it kicking a sharp blast of wind Ikki's way and knocked him against the wall.

"But not good enough" It was Kilik

Ikki coughed up blood. He had a gash on his forehead. He was on his hands and knees trying his best to normalize his breathing. _Clonk clonk clonk. _Quick footsteps were heard from outside the arena a girl with reddish pink hair (Ringo) ran in.

Her voice was panicked "Ikki" she started towards him

Kilik put a hand on her shoulder slightly pulling her back and stopping her "Don't waste your time"

She stared sadly at the boy before her, choking on his own blood "Ikki" she whimpered.

Kilik's hand slid down her arm and stopped at her wrist "Let's go"

He pulled her out of the arena.

Ringo forced his hand off of her wrist and slapped him "I can't believe you" she screamed.

"Shouldn't we at least send someone to help him" she asked.

Kilik put his hand on his now raw cheek "He'll be fine he has Kururu"

She raised her hand to hit him again but her head fell, her fist clenched, and she ran away.

"_Maybe she is better for him she's never hurt him at least not like I have"_

(Back at the arena with Ikki)

"Ikki, who did this to you" Kururu ran over to the blue headed boy, almost unconscious.

She took out her cell phone and called the rest of the team. In the mean time she turned him on his back and laid his head on her folded legs. She tried her best to stop the bleeding and managed to stop it but only for a few seconds before it started again.

She asked him again "Who did this to you"

"Don't…*Cough*…get…mad but…*Cough*…Kilik" he managed to choke out between coughs and pain surges.

"Why would I get mad" she asked.

His voice became somewhat better "I meant don't hate Ringo because of what Kilik did"

"You mean because they're on the same team" She asked to see if she fully understood what he meant.

He nodded. Juts then the doors to the arena busted open "Ikki" it was the rest of Koga.

Ikki's eyes trailed towards the door the team turned around only to see a small girl about the age of 5 or 6, holding a first aid kit in one hand and a bear in the other she held out the first aid kit Kazu took it. 

She turned to Ikki "She told me to tell you sorry"

The little girl bowed turned around and ran away. Kazu brought the first aid kit over to Ikki and Kururu. He set it down and opened it

"Umm what do I-" he noticed a small note. He grabbed it unfolded and read it it said

_Take out the peroxide (brown plastic bottle with white lid) _

_Grab a cotton ball (or two)_

_Pour the peroxide on the cotton ball and clean the wound on his forehead_

_Grab out three butterfly bandages (white things that are wide on ends and skinny in the middle)_

_Place each Band-Aid on the open wound_

_Clean around the Band-Aids with the peroxide to get rid of any germs or excess blood_

_Once again I'm really sorry I don't know why he attacked Ikki I hope his wound heals soon._

Kazu followed the instructions and messed up multiple times, fumbled with the Band-Aids, and almost made Ikki drink the peroxide by spilling it. Finally he could stand and the team went back to the pools while Kururu walked Ikki to his room.

Yay that was quicker than I thought it would be well next chapter here we come


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so first i'd like to think _**Grunt**_ I think was their name for the constructive criticism and welcomed it gladly...but I'm not going to edit the current chapters instead I'm just going to try to improve on the future chapters (including this one) thank you so much for the tips I will make sure to use them in the future.

And my other one is a warning... IkkiXKururu is mostly what the chapters about (It's not all Ikki and ringo all the time…sadly)

"Hey Ikki" the pink headed girl asked as she walked him back.

"Yea" he answered glancing at her.

She stopped walking and grabbed his wrist and started running pulling him behind.

"Kururu what are you doing" he said while laughing.

"You'll see" she ran faster.

She reached a huge group of willow trees she pushed the first one aside and more were revealed behind it.

She turned around to Ikki and waved him closer "come on"

He raised his eyebrows in doubt but followed her anyway. They pushed away willow by willow until the last one she paused and turned around to face him, she held out her hand

"Close your eyes"

He took her hand and closed his eyes. She led him under the last willow.

"Open"

He slowly opened his eyes. His mouth dropped. The room was surrounded by trees and covered by vines There was at least 20 different computers. A shelf with different AT wheels, and regalia prototypes there was even a small waterfall in the back.

"What is this place" He asked mesmerized.

"It was Ringo's idea, each tuner and their group (usually from the same storm rider team) on the island has one, this ones mine, some have theirs in buildings, underground oh one is even in the ocean well there's no water in it but...umm...yea."

"So... you come here to repair AT's and stuff like that" He asked

"Yep" she walked over to a computer "Come here"

He started walking when a sharp pain shot up his leg "Shit"

He cringed as he fell towards the concrete bellow him.

"Ikki!" She ran to him stopping him from any further injury.

They fell to the floor his head landing on her legs.

He chuckled "Thanks"

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then something happened neither of them knew what but it reminded him of...Ringo. They kissed

**(Few minutes before scene above)**

Ringo sat in her room watching her favorite show. She thought about what Kilik had done to Ikki and why. She fell back on her bed arms and legs spread, she stared at the ceiling. She wondered if Ikki was ok.

Then she sat up "Why not just figure out idiot" she said to herself.

She got up and put on her AT's and headed towards Kururu's sector thinking he'd be there for repair.

When she got there she heard a loud thump. She ran in only to walk in on something that she didn't expect but somewhere deep inside she knew it would happen just not like this… and not at this time.

She hid behind a tree falling against, her back towards them. She mentally scolded herself why would I even begin to think just...maybe.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold her sorrow in much longer so she took off... unnoticed.

**Poor Ringo well there's chapter 5 yay sorry I know it's kind of short I just didn't wanna have any further delay for the story so that's why.**


	6. Authors note

Ok so pretty much I do have a chapter ready…kind of bu~t I want someone/somebodies (You know who you are) to read over it and tell me what I can improve and change on kind of like what an author has to do before they publish a book so please pm me or E-mail me at my secondary E-mail account which is listed below thank you soooo much Love You Guys

E-Mail-

BBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!


End file.
